


In the Garden

by Singe_Addams



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Humor, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singe_Addams/pseuds/Singe_Addams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True confession time in the gardens at the Houses of Healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Garden

She took me to the armory to outfit me," Merry gasped as Pippin's warm hand drifted over the very soft, pale skin underneath Merry's navel. "She gave me a shield and a leather jerkin…ah! Oh, yes." Merry’s long fingers dug into the long grass of the garden of the Houses of Healing.

"Shh! We’ll be spotted." Pippin's fingers continued down to caress through the curly hair between Merry’s legs. Merry's eyes drifted shut at the sensation and he raised his hips, wanting more. Pippin gave a few strands a quick tug and Merry yelped. "Stay quiet, won’t you?"

"You damn…you know I hate that,” Merry said, covering his eyes with his forearm and laughing softly.

“What happened then?” Pippin’s hand closed around Merry, who gasped in gratitude, and began to gently squeeze and stroke with a leisurely, strong, rhythmic intensity. Merry moaned. Pippin caught a glimpse of windswept white and gold out of the corner of his eye and it took all his willpower not to turn around and face it. Face her. He grinned with mischief. “What did Eowyn do then?”

“We were all alone in there and I wanted to kiss her, touch her. So, I puh...pulled my sword on her. Told her it wasn’t sharp. I was flirting ‘n she thought I was an idiot, of course.” Merry bit his lip and sighed with pleasure. “I…oh, harder. Harder, Pip, please…aaahh!” Merry was thrusting up into Pippin’s fist now, his skin gleaming and beginning to flush the most beautiful red. “She sent me to get it sharpened.” Merry grinned even as he writhed.

“Too bad, cousin. She’s very beautiful.”

“Yes, Eowyn is,” Merry breathed as Pippin quickened the pace. “Eowyn is…she’s…yes! Oh, yes, yes. She’s lovely and…Eowyn…” Merry was panting as Pippin became downright relentless. The Brandybuck rose up onto his elbows and the muscles in his chest, in his brown arms, in his neck were sharply defined as he gasped. “She’s strong…and…Eowyn! Oh, Eowyn!” He collapsed back onto the grass and tore it with his fingers as she shuddered. “Please, My Lady, yes! Yes!”

Pippin continued to gently stroke him as Merry calmed, moaning deeply in passing pleasure. Pippin feasted his eyes. Beautiful the Lady Eowyn may be but she could not compare to the vision that was Meriadoc Brandybuck spent and at peace on the green grass with the sun shining through his hair. There was a rustle, as if the wind had caught the fabric of a long, white skirt and Merry opened his eyes. Pippin turned around. But the garden was empty, he noted with relief.

“Mmm, Pip,” Merry said, pulling the Took down beside him. “She thought I was a child.” He began to undo the black cloth of Pippin’s breeches.

Pippin smiled at him. “I doubt she thinks that anymore.”

 

End


End file.
